With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display screens have become the most commonly used display devices. With superior features such as high space utilization, low power consumption, non-radiation, low electromagnetic interference and so on, the liquid crystal display screens are therefore widely used in TVs, mobile phones, tablet PCs and other information communication devices.
Original optical characteristics of liquid crystal display panels have certain drawbacks. For example, color points of gray-scales from 0 to 255 are inconsistent, and there is a color-shift phenomenon. For another example, a brightness change of gray-scales from 0 to 255 fails to meet characteristics of human eye observation. Therefore, the optical regulation of display panels is essential. According to a general optical regulation method, the display panel needs to be regulated repeatedly, and whether good display effects are achieved is determined by human eyes.
FIG. 1 shows ideal performances of color points. Only the color point of 0 gray-scale has a shift, while the rest gray-scales are concentrated in one point. FIG. 2 shows ideal gamma performance. It can be seen from FIG. 2 that brightness gradation of most gray-scales is in gamma 2.2.
A method for regulating brightness and chromaticity in the prior art is described below. First, a gamma junction is regulated, and then original data of gray-scales from 0 to 255 are measured. Next, original data are interpolated into finer data. After a target brightness is determined, a best value is searched according to fixed color coordinates. When the brightness reaches a standard, the color points always have a deviation. However, there must be a gradual change process of color coordinates in low gray-scales. When the same method is used, the searched color points have the deviation, and the low gray-scales needs to be regulated manually.
In the actual regulation, it is difficult to meet the brightness and chromaticity of low gray-scales at the same time. FIG. 3 shows performances of the color points using the regulating method in the prior art. It can be seen that, the low gray-scales have the deviation. FIG. 4 shows gamma performances using the regulating method in the prior art. It can be seen that, the gamma deviation is quite obvious. Hence, there is a technical problem of large deviation in the method for regulating brightness and chromaticity in the prior art.